Candance Løgner
Candace Løgner is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She was born daughter the untruthful princess from the story Boots Who Made the Princess Say, 'That's A Story"'' and the younger brother she married. Unlike her mother, Candance is actually pretty truthful and wants to be taken seriously. Overall, she is a Rebel that is cheerful and wants to be listened to. Character What is Candance like? Candance is a princess, that pretty much no one trusts, even though she is almost as truthful as Cedar Wood. Her truthfulness gets her into a bit of trouble, because she speaks her mind almost always. Which she does trying to prove that she doesn't lie, but that almost never works. Most people just judge her by her story, and not many call her a friend, it is pretty easy to judge her when her name practically means "Royal Liar", which doesn't do good for her friend status. So she is pretty much painfully honest girl, trying to find friends. Candace also is fairy determined to prove that she doesn't lie all the time to all the other students at Ever After High, she would almost do anything do be respected and trusted by everyone. She has a bit of sas in her, but that only comes out when she is mad or maybe sad, or when you annoy her. She is also wants people to listen to her opinions, and when they do she almost exploded with happiness. Candance is also fairy happy most of the time, she enjoys company but, she doesn't usually get it, (As I mentioned before) She tries to be social and part of many groups, but ends up in one group, and she is usually the only person in it, so she ends up being in-social. But, I think I should mention that Candance is indeed not shy, in fact sometimes she can throw herself at people to make friends. When Candance sometimes makes friends, she usually ends up driving them anyway with inability to lie, she doesn't mean to, but when she speaks her honest option about her friend, she upsets them and they barely talk to her. For that, some call her "mean". But that bothers her greatly, she tries to not to lie to prove others wrong and all she gets is -1 more friend. Everything, anyone says to her it affects her and shapes her personality. She tries to put on a strong face and smile, but on the inside she is a lost little girl, who can't find her way to friends. That is why is has a kind nature to animals, because they can't speak back to her, when humans can and hurt her feelings. She befriends the animals and talks with them for hours. She tries to care for them, whenever she can, she isn't a lost little girl with them. With them she is a princess with a big heart, but many don't see that big heart. Candance is intelligent, her imagination she fairy big and she gets good grades, but no one really notices, which makes her a little mad, and it makes her desire for friends grow fairy much. She also thinks that she shouldn't waste her time, on things she doesn't like, if she was following her destiny than she thinks that she should be truthful, before she blows it all by making everyone in the kingdom come because she has a lying problem. (If you had that destiny you would be a Rebel, too). Candance also is creative, which triggers her love of writing, writing stories come easily to her because she believes everything around has it's own story, and she finds that story and writes about it. She is an everyday day dreamer and she often gets lost in her thoughts and imagination, this helps her with most of her stories (even though some of those stories come from her own life). She is ambitious and she never stops striving towards completing her goals, like Candance will never stop trying to gain everyone's trust, and you won't see Candance stopping this behavior any time soon. At times, Canda''ce does ''want to lie, but she doesn't want to prove that everyone is right about her lying problem, for that you could call her stubborn, even though it would be pretty horrible to let everyone say 'I Told You So!' behind your back and in front of your face. What does Candance like to do? Candance writes in the paper, but no one knows that. Since no one would read her stories because of her no friend thing, she put up her secret identity as Truth False. She writes about herself, but with many friends and cool adventures. Raven Queen the only one who knows about her secret identity, Candance enjoys collecting secrets, not like she is some type of witch that puts them in jars.She just likes knows others secrets, so she does seem so bad. But, she often doesn't share these secrets, usually she just keeps them to herself. Not liking being smiling and being princess-ey, Candance sometimes in her spare time practice more commoner actives, such as climbing trees, and maybe planting foods, even though her family has plenty of food. Riding is also a hobby, to mention. She riding with her pegasus, Truth. She doesn't ride on the ground though, mostly flying, riding on the air. What does Candance look like? Candance doesn't think much of her appearance, she just wears clothes, but of course as a princess she usually wears beautiful clothes that are gowns and that are made for ''richer ''people. Candance isn't sexy or anything. She is fairy beautiful though, she doesn't think much of it, as I said before. Candance is rather pale due to her Norwegian culture, she isn't as pale as Apple White, but she is really pale. Her skin is fair and soft due to being a princess, I don't think she have ever had a single pimple. But, when other make fun of her she become a bright red. Candance's hair is rather long, it is about down to her hip. Her bangs are brushed to the side fairy much like Holly 'O Hair. She has fairy wavy hair, which is a bit weird because she doesn't live by the beach. She has Strawberry Blondie hair, that is usually down, mostly because she doesn't care to braid, or do something with her hair in the morning. Candace does have a few streaks of a darker blondie AKA dirty blondie, but she was born with them thus ignores them a lot of the time. Candance has light blue eyes that she likes to show, she also has bright eyes they have lots of light and wonder in them. She has eyelashes that she sometimes dresses up for boys, mostly because she pushes herself towards boys. Her eyes usually become wide when she is in a interview, that is because all the secrets make her happy. Candance usually wears things that hint to her culture, mostly because she loves everything in Norway. She also goes for 'writer chic', which includes pencils motifs and books motifs. She always wears white flowers that she knows mean "truth". She usually wears pink, purple, turquoise, and off-white. She also wears thing like blazers, that make her seem professional, in her opinion. She wears a touch of shimmer that she likes to think says 'princess' or 'important'. Overall, she goes for a tomboy/bookworm like style, that is a little more practical, since she goes many actives that others don't. When Candace puts on her makeup, it usually has her main colors which are pink and purple. She has eyeshadow, that is first a light pink, but then goes on to a light-ish purple. Her blush is the same light pink as her eyeshadow, but she barley puts any on. Her shoes are alway comfortable for Candance, she does like all those 'high heel boots' because she can't run in them and she can't see how Cerise would either. She usually wears hiking boots, with her Norway pattens. But, sometimes she wears Riding Boots with her white flowers and Norway pattens. At last, Candance is normal height maybe about the same height as Holly 'O Hair. Sadly her beauty is wasted because her liar rumors. Fairy Tale- Boots Who Made the Princess say 'That's a Story' How The Story Goes Boots Who Made the Princess Say, 'That's a Story' How does Candance fit into it? The princess wed, it wasn't from love, but The Third Son had made the princess not lie, so they were marries, soon they had a child, that they named Candance. Relationships Candance's Family Candance's mother still has a lying problem, everyone just thought that it went away, when she said something that wasn't a lie. Candance doesn't have the best relationship with her mother, known as Alexandra. Alexandra and Candance sometimes fight, but in the fairy end they love each other fairy much, and Candance would love to say "My mother never did any such thing in all her born days!" Candance's father, is almost never home, always doing something... Maybe hunting or with someone else, I don't think Candance even knows his real name (It's Erin). Candance fairy much believes that her father doesn't like her. Overall, Erin doesn't notice his daughter at all, he was at war when she was born, so they never got a real relationship. Candance thinks that is why she will never has a marriage where her mother picks. All that being said, Erin will notice when he has to hand over the tone to Candance... Hehe Candance's Friends Poor little Candance doesn't have many friends... she really does try to make friends, but her mom gave her a really horrible wrap. Many think she is a heartless liar, so not many friends come with that. But, Candance always want new friends. Cedar Wood- This girl... um or puppet is Candance's only and best friend. Cedar promises that Candance is not a liar and nice princess... but many believe that Candance is a witch and cursed her to say that. I really am torturing Candance, aren't I? This only proves that Candance needs more friends, you might ask why and my answer is her only friend is a puppet... A PUPPET!! Celeste Blåttbelte - Candance and Celeste just kinda warmed up to each other, Celeste being so happy to Candance just made them click. When Candance is feeling sad because the liar rumors Celeste like the sun warms up Candance's day. So you might say that Celeste is the sun and Candance (when sad) is the moon. Candance's Pets These pets are some of her only friends: Normal Pets Truth - One one of these is a Pegasus, that Candance dubbed 'Truth'. Truth has has peach and white feathers, but mostly she is white, Truth has a peach mane though. Truth enjoys flying and all that racing, but flying is what she mainly does. Candance got her for her 5th birthday. Bree- Bree is a young cow, that Candance got from her dad, for her 13th birthday. That he missed. Some say Bree is destined to be in one of the lies: "A just bred cow that crossed their farmyard would give birth at the other side". But, Candance still loves the young cow, and they usually laugh and moo together. Feathers- Feathers is a Robin and one of the many birds that Candance owns. Willie- Willie is a sweet and gentle crow, Willie might be one of Candance's favorites. This is because Crows are royally misunderstood, just like Candance. Anna- Anna is a Anna's Hummingbird, she is also a bird, Candance has too many pets. False- False is Candance's other pet cow. She got False for the 2nd Year Animal Calling Claw- Claw is a dragon that Candance uses in her newstories. In them, he is a huge dragon that flies Candance and her fake friends around. But really he is just a small, but also fat dragon that Candance loves. Pets in Greenhouse Squeak- Squeak is a grey mouse in Candace's family greenhouse. Lazy Bum- Lazy Bum is a koala in Candance's greenhouse. You might be wonder how she got her name, so I will tell you. Candance saw this lazy thang and named it Lazy Bum The reason Candance has all these pets, is because her lack of friends. Her mom felt bad, and now she has like a lot of pets. 0-o Candance's Acquaintances These are the thing Candance has a LOT of those people who gossip about her, but she doesn't really know. So, they aren't really friends or enemies. Quinn Schauer- Candance once sat by her at lunch, Canadance thinks Quinn rather shy and shivery. But, a wicked awesome photographer. Sometimes, she sees her photos when she she at the newspaper office when she is turning in her Truth False stories. Overall, Candance would like to be friends with this shy girl, but she never really gets to it. Cerise Hood- Cerise and Candance just pass by each other, a few times when Cerise is in the woods. Cerise sometimes lets Candance pet her wolf, Carmine. They sometimes talk, but not enough for Candance to find out hr secret. Candance is sometimes annoyed by Cerise because she always assumes that she is her to do a report on her since Cerise sees Candance in the School Newspaper Office. But, overall they are pretty close to being friends, but they aren't yet. Mostly because they almost NEVER see each other at school. Raven Queen- Raven is the only one who knows Candance's 'Truth False' secret. When Truth False has to do something personally, Candance meets Raven in the woods and Raven casts a spell on Candance that makes her look entirely different. Raven likes Candance, she likes her rebelliousness, but they don't talk to each other at school. Candance's Enemies These are the people Candance doesn't like that much. She doesn't like many people, but there is some. Blondie Lockes- Candance HATES Blondie, she made fun of her and when she did she plastered it on her Mirror Blog and her ''Just Right ''Mirror Cast. Blondie told everyone she was a liar, and since she is some called "Just Right", so everyone believed her. Plus Candace hates her little "I'm totally royalty" thing. Holly 'O Hair- Holly was the one who told Blondie about Candance's lies and stuff. Ever since she did that, Candance stopped talking to her, but the thing that Candance doesn't now is that Blondie ''tricked ''Holly to do so. So, Holly tries to say sorry, but Candance ignores her. Coco-Charlotte Pepper- OMFG Candance HATES CC, maybe even more than Blondie. Candance calls Charlotte a bully and a witch. VOTE CANDALOTTE FOR RIVAL SHIP! CC just thinks Candance is brat that is a weirdo that talks to animals, even through she does talk to woodland creatures. Back to the point, Candance also thinks CC is a weirdo because she knows what's she's thinking. Candance's Romantic Life Candance loves everything about love. She doesn't have anyone to love, but she loves it. She tries to push herself near people, so she can fall in love. But, it almost never works. Outfits Candance's style is different from many other students at Ever After High. She goes for a pink, purple as a main color scheme. She goes for a writer chic, that usually has mofits like that sceam "NOT A LIAR!", but also her norwegian side. She also has a bit of royalty hinting some where in her outfit. Lastly, she has a bit of stuff that she can move around in. Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom:' Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Princessolgy with The White Queen Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Royal Student Council Candance loves many of her classes, but hates most of them too. She feels nervous around her Throneroom teacher 'The White Queen' because Candance feels like she's trying to change everyone to be a perfect princess every second of the day. She loves Beast Training and Care because it's one of the only times of day that she can play and care for MOST of her pets. Candace HATES Princessolgy she feels like wastes her time, I mean a class-ic for smiling, doesn't seem fairy hexciting to Candance. Candance does't mind her Muse-ic class-ic, this is because it's fairy easy to her, singing is rather easy to most princess. Candance doesn't mind Art either, she usually tries to paint the covers of her unpublished stories. But, Candance isn't the best at art, if you ask me, Candance should stick to her writing. Candance LOVES Storytelling 101, it's one of the only class-ics where she just doesn't whatever the hex she want in writing, her writing is usually chosen for samples for the following years. Last, but not least Candance is on fairy good terms with Royal Student Council, mostly because people listen to her and they don't think she's lying because she's making good points about her side of the story. Candance WOULD have Advanced Fairy Math, but The White Queen believes the class-ic for being smart is not important. Quotes Links Candance has an option blog! Ask her about your OCs here! Candance has a Ask account! Ask her and get her darkest secrets here! Trivia * Candace's birthday is November 5th, get her a presenttt~ * Due to her birthday Candance is a Sagittarius * Candance's favorite color is purple * Candance's spirit animal is a hyena, this is because the creator thinks that the hyena is fairy misunderstood with their 'laughing' * If Candance's spirit animal wasn't a hyena it would be a crow, because they also misunderstood creatures * Candance's ships include: [[Candance Løgner|''Cand]][[Coco-Charlotte Pepper|alotte]]' (Candance Løgner x CC Pepper) Theme: Childish War by Kagamine Lin and Ren and their rival fanfic is here''' * Candance hates when people pity her, it makes her feel like a brat * Candance hates the fact that she isn't the best at art. * As said in the quotes Candance loves Talior Quick and secretly loves N*CHANT * Candance is called 'Candy' by many. * Candace appears in this fanfic * If Candance was a Royal she would be: A sort of shady character, one who never says what she means and is the type to be cautious and wary of others. So, pretty much a liar >:P * Candance is believed to be some how related to Holly, no one knows why or how, it's just they look fairy much the same. * Candance has tried reverse psychology, but it's only worked on the REALLY REALLY arrogant people * Recently, after taking DNA tests that most high schools do, Candance found out she has some magic blood in her, it is mostly believed that Candance was blessed with the power of some magic by a fairy when she was just a baby. (It's a common thing among princesses; Sleeping Beauty wasn't the only one, it's just Candance wasn't cursed in any way.) Notes * Special Thanks To: * MamonoGal1311 (Nyx) who helped me get the basic idea for Candance AND * DexvenForever AKA Artemis who helped with Candance's basic outfit! * I feel bad for Candance... If you think she would get along with one of your OCs please tell me! * Some say Candance means 'Queen' or 'Royal' * Løgner means 'Liar' or 'Lie' Gallery This is where all art for Candance will go, of course all of the art will be smiled upon and will be credited for it. Just remember Candance has pale skin, blue eyes, strawberry blondie hair, and she is rather tall. Other than that go crazy! Category:Princesses Category:Boots Who Made the Princess Say, 'That's A Story' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:From Asbjornsen and Moe Category:Holly'OHair24 Category:Rebels